When mounting an article to a surface by using a strong adhesive tape combination, there may be instances where the article is misaligned and the strong adhesive tape cannot be easily or neatly removed once mounted. This may result in a messy residue and the need to use a new article and strong adhesive tape combination with the chance of misalignment happening again without a way to do a pre-installment of the article on the surface.
Many documents describe using double-sided adhesive tape to adhere articles together. These double-sided tapes generally have adhesives of approximately the same peel strengths on each side of the tape. In some cases, the adhesive strength is selected so that the tape is removable. One such example is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,525. This system discloses using adhesive tape to adhere measuring tape to clothing.
An example of an existing composite tape having adhesives of different strengths is described in U.S. Pat. Pub. 2003/0162017. The composite tape includes two polymers, one having a relatively low peel strength in combination with an adhesive and the other having a relatively high peel strength in combination with an adhesive. The composite tape may comprise a variety of polymers with varying peel strengths. This of course makes it easier to remove and align mounted articles as the low peel strength does not adhere well to the substrate surface, but it also does not obtain the high bonding strength needed to securely retain the article on the surface during use.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a more accurate alignment and adhesive mounting system that is can be easily installed and that allows for re-alignment but that after achieving proper alignment provides a secure bond of the article to the surface or substrate to which it is to be attached. The present invention now satisfies this need.